


My Heroic Persona: Trailer

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Trailers Series [3]
Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Chill Iida Tenya, Elements of Persona 3 4 and 5 are here, F/M, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, New Velvet Room assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: A trailer for an upcoming crossover
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Random Trailers Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	My Heroic Persona: Trailer

In a velvet colored room is a man with an incredibly large nose, bloodshot eyes, pointed ears, and a black suit with white gloves.

He has a wide grin on his face.

Nearby him, there was a girl with long flowing white hair, she had a small grin on her face, in her hands was a book, she wore a blue sweater with blue jeans, she had black heels on.

The room was a therapist's office, in front of them was a table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Igor, a caretaker of this room." The man says

"I am Hanayomem, a pleasure to meet you." She says happily

Igor nods slightly at this.

"You see... there are many holders of the Fool Arcana. And they have all been saviors of the world itself." He explains

"Yet this hero is the same way, you may recognize his name." Hanayome says

A young man with green hair appears nearby in a picture, he has freckles on his face and an innocent-looking face.

"This is Izuku Midoriya, an average boy... but don't let that fool you for long, his life will get very very strange." Igor says

Izuku is then holding a green necklace and is tearing it off, causing blue flames to come off him with a figure standing behind him. All while wearing a pair of round bright red glasses over his eyes.

Nearby him is an ash-blonde boy looking at him shocked.

"He will have to explore a strange world known as the 'Castle' where people are kidnapped. It changes depending on the Inner-Mind of the person itself." Igor explains

"Some of Izuku's friends will be involved with this madness." Hanayome says

A boy with blue hair is hanging in a cage looking at something frustrated, holding the bars in his fists as he shakes it.

"And they too... will gain Persona's themselves." Igor says

A boy with blonde hair rips off a yellow necklace causing something with bright yellow electricity to appear behind him, causing him to grin widely.

"Yet not everyone will be friendly with the boy." Hanayome says

A small boy with short purple hair is yelling at Izuku angrily and red in the face, even shaking a fist at him before skulking off angrily.

Izuku looks at them confused.

"But he'll make connections regardless." Igor says

A man with black hair, a skinny man with blonde hair, a loud man with blonde hair, and a woman with black hair are smiling at something with Izuku being in the center of the pictures with various Arcana spinning around him.

"All with the help of one mysterious friend." Igor says

A weird rat/bear creature wearing a suit is waving while inside some sort of cottage with weird energy within it.

A strange fog begins to roll, Igor sighs.

"It seems our time is up... I do hope you come to visit the room again. After all... those who sign the contract... **will see this adventure through.** " He says

He holds up a card with the Fool on it, he then disappears with the card appearing on the screen.

Izuku's head appears on it, he has the red glasses on.

There's large text over his head.

**My Heroic Persona**

_**Coming soon to AO3** _


End file.
